New Life and New Friends
by Daladakea
Summary: Summary: You are beamed from the Trek universe to here. You've risked everything hoping to get home, knowing that you might not make quite that far on the first try. What will happen in this roaring river? Will it be immediate order, or immediate chaos?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N OK then! Here's the sequel to my Star Trek 2009 fanfic! This is set before the end of season 2, so Perry doesn't know about their bionics and Leo still doesn't have any. Reviews appreciated! Give me suggestions!**

Chapter 1

You hear the doors open and a teenage girl and a shorter teenage boy step in. When they see you, they stop short. "Who are you and how did you get in here?!" The boy asks. The girl goes at super-speed back into the elevator. When she gets back a few seconds later, she is toting a taller teen boy along. "Don't do anything yet Adam." The girl says. "OK," You say carefully. "I'm (y/n) and I came from another Universe. I know that sounds kind of crazy, but it's true. And come on, it's the same kind of crazy as kids with bionics, so yeah, lots of fun." "Wait you know we're bionic? How?!" The short boy asks. You know from the Lab Rats TV show that his name is Chase. "Because in my Universe, you're all characters in a fictional television show called Lab Rats. I know all your names too." "Say them." The girl named Bree challenged. You point to the correct person when you state each name.

"OK, so what's the name of our step brother?" Bree asks. "His name is Leo Dooley and you all go to Mission Creek High School, where a mean principal named Teresa Perry reigns supreme. Your known parent is Douglas Davenport and he's an evil genius. Your uncle/ adopted father is Donald Davenport and his wife is Tasha Davenport." You state this all very matter of factly. They stare at you stunned and then Adam suddenly pipes up with, "Wow! I had no idea that alien invaders would know us all by name! How do you keep the names of all the people of Earth in your brain anyway?"

Everyone just stares at him. "Adam," You say, trying to carefully explain to him. "I'm not an alien invader. I'm a normal Human and I'm just an accidental explorer from another Universe." You slowly walk forward towards the group of teens. Adam realizes only a small extent of what you're trying to say and he looks about ready to cry. "Oh man! I was hoping you could introduce me to your little fluffy panda puppies!" He says. "I have an idea Adam. How about instead of panda puppies, I show you a little trick?" You say. You talk to him in a mix of I'm older and trying to teach you and I'm trying to be friends tones. You figure you're about his age, maybe a year younger, but he has a gifted mind that doesn't always stay fixed on reality. You know what you're about to do could scare them into using their bionics on you, but you figure that to blend in a little better, you can act more like a teenager and use your abilities. Adam agrees to see.

You pick up a tool from a table near you that resembles a screwdriver with your telekinesis. Then you use it to tighten a loose bolt you found on Eddy's electrical box. "Thanks! That feels a lot better!" He pipes up from the wall. "Wait a second! How did you do that? Any bionic people that weren't us three have so far been evil! Are you going to try to lure us to Douglas?" Chase asks suspiciously. "No. I'm not evil and I'm not bionic. At least, not anymore. You want to hear about it?" Before any of them can answer, Donald enters the room. "Guys, who's this?" He asks. You can feel his apprehension. You quickly step forward to explain. "Sir, my name is (y/n) and I have come from another Universe. It was an accident and I've been trying to get back home for the last few months. I'm sorry to have landed in your residence, that was accidental as well. I'm not bionic, but I have abilities that are similar to your kids'. I was just about to tell them how I got my abilities. Would you care to listen in?" You've already changed your personality from that of a teenage slang talking friend of gifted child minded teens to that of a respectful adult. "I believe that I would." He says in a challenging tone. You can understand his general standoffishness. His brother betrayed him years ago and had just used an android disguised as a teen boy to lure his kids into a trap. No way was he trusting any old stranger with similar abilities to his kids without a very good reason! "But before we begin, I want you to go upstairs and meet my wife Tasha and my stepson Leo. If they seem to think you're OK to be around, then we'll call it fine." Donald says.

After the unnecessary introductions, you tell them of the officers from the FBI who said that you were bionic and that they'd been using you for an experiment. You explain about the abilities you have and how you control them, and how the chip is still in your mind, but the powers you get are now coming at random. You don't tell them much more than that. By the time you're finished, Tasha is gaping in horror about your situation and Leo seems to think that you're the coolest person to walk the Earth since Buzz Aldrin. The bionic teens think that you'll make a great addition to the team, and even Eddy has taken a liking to you. Only Donald remained suspicious. "I think he/she should stay here until you invent a way for him/her to go home. Sweetie, are you hungry at all?" Tasha says. You shake your head. "I'm not very hungry at the moment Ma'am. Thank you anyway." You smile your sweet twelve year old smile. "Oh Donald isn't he/she adorable!" "Nice kid, but Tasha I really don't think it's a good idea to let him/her stay here..." "Donald!" She interrupts in her warning tone. "OK OK! Maybe a few days won't hurt. But if he/she goes to school, I want you kids to keep an eye on him/her!"

he next day, it's a scramble to get ready for school. You have to borrow some clothes from the bionic kids, and since you're shorter than Leo, that doesn't really work out too well. "We can go clothes shopping for you after school." Tasha says. "I just need to know the molecular and atomic structure of cotton. Then I can form my own. They'll be white until I can get some dye, but I'll have clothing. I might need some new sneakers though." You say. "OK! Then we'll go shopping for sneakers then!" You think of rolling your eyes, since shopping isn't your thing, but you restrain yourself and give her a cheerful smile as you reply in the affirmative.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At school, Leo points out Principal Perry and tells you to steer clear of her all the time, or she'd eat you alive. "Thanks for the warning. But I think I have a few tricks for handling her antics." You say. Almost as soon as you say it, she happens to notice you. "New kid! Get over here!" She shouts. You walk over at a normal pace and don't speed up when she tells you that you're moving too slow. She wants you to run so that she can yell at you for that. You won't take her bait. "One thing you'll learn real quick in this school," She says as she starts to pace a circle around you, "Is that here, I'M IN CHARGE!" She yells the last part, expecting and hoping for you to flinch. You don't. You wait for a moment until you're sure that she is finished speaking and then say calmly, "Yes Ma'am. I've been made aware that you are in charge. I understand that and I will comply with it." As she stands there dumbfounded that you neither flinched nor yelled nor showed any sign of being intimidated whatsoever, you slip in a quick, "Your hair is very nice by the way Ma'am. Have a good day!" and then you walk away. She turns to pester someone else who will fall for it, and you walk back over to where the bionic teens are.

"How did you do that?" Leo asks. "I've been trying for over a year now to get on her 'I hate you but won't kill you' side!" "Did your friends here switch their chips yet?" You ask like it doesn't matter. "Yeah, that didn't work out too well. Don't change the subject!" He doesn't seem too comfortable with knowing that you know so much about them. "I'm not changing it. Remember what Perry said to you in the elevator?" "That she'd been desperate and that means that nothing she said matters." "No she said that after getting out. And that's what she wants you to think. Leo, believe me on this. I have social senses, remember?" "Yeah, and they're never wrong, we know already! Get to the point!" "OK. She does do these things because she hurts Leo. People were very mean to her when she was a teen and I imagine she didn't have many, if any, friends. That can very damaging to a person's self esteem. And to get rid of that feeling, she torments everyone else. It makes her feel powerful. But on the inside, it doesn't make her better. This a bit of a bad analogy but, think of a kid who's family ignores him. He sees happy kids getting candy and ice cream with their parents and friends. So he goes and steals some candy from a local convenience store. He pretends that he got it with his family. His surface feelings are that he is now happy. But that soon fades away. So he does it again, to feel the high from the candy and the make believe family trip to get it. And he keeps doing it, and then he moves on to bigger things like drugs or alcohol. It's just an endless cycle. He thinks it makes him feel better, but it's only because he denies that inside him, those feelings aren't changed at all.

It's the same with Perry. She was hurt far too much when she was young, and as a result, she keeps trying to hurt others so that she feels powerful and respected. But really, deep inside, she knows that it doesn't change anything. She wants love and respect. But she is feared and hated. And she acts like she doesn't know it, but she does. So she keeps doing those things. I know that you don't want to help her, but it's the only way she will ever stop tormenting students. I want to help her, because I had sort of the same thing when I was a kid. But fortunately for me, I made a few good friends and got straightened around. She didn't, and she needs real friends more than anything else." The Lab Rats all look ashamed of themselves. They're upset enough that they broadcast their thoughts enough for you to vaguely pick up a few details. They are ashamed for hating Perry. "You sure know how to make people feel sorry for mean people." Leo comments, further supporting the fact. "Don't feel sorry for her. She'll see that and resent it. She's used to thinking that she can and has to rely on only herself. Feeling pity for her will encourage more bad treatment from her. Just take it as it comes and respect her for being a person of authority and know that she has deep pain that causes her to act in wrong ways. Act accordingly and I'm sure you'll see a change."

When you go into first period, you are very happy that it's history. You like learning some history. You're very lucky because they are studying things like the Space Race. Anytime that the teacher asks a question, you answer correctly. Eventually, he hands you a hall pass and tells you to go get a book from the school library. As soon as you get into the library though, you sense trouble. The football team is sitting there on a couch right where they will see you if you go any further. You decide that you have cool abilities and can use them if need be. And you're getting very good at defusing tough situations.

You walk in and they seem to ignore you. You have your book and almost make it out when your social sense says that there's someone right behind you. You turn around and see a guy who you remember being called Steve. "If you're going to sneak up on me, at least be creative about it. You might want to practice being quiet." You say, trying to make a joke. He doesn't get it. "You know, we could just splay you with pudding at lunch. Better watch your mouth. So what brings you to our wonderful school?" The others gang up behind them, looking intimidating. You ignore them. "Well, I'm new in town and my family thought that I should go to school instead of being home schooled this year." "Oh really? What are you doing in the halls and library during class? Let me see your hall pass."

He holds out his hand expecting you to hand it over. You don't. You turn and walk away. You know that what they could do is snatch it out of your hand, call Perry and tell her that you were ditching class. They chase after you and grab you. You stand stone still. "Hand it over and you can walk away unharmed." Steve says. "I will not give it to you. Please let go." You say calmly. You know what they're going to do. And they do it. They grab the pass out of your pocket and one opens his mouth to shout for Perry. You wait until right when he isn't paying attention to you anymore and reach to his hand, now only loosely holding the pass. You grab it and quickly pull it out, at the same time, you dodge out from their grasp and kick one in the arm, and then you run as quietly as you can back to class. You hand the pass back to the teacher.

As you sit down, you feel your emotions take control of your thoughts for a brief moment. You feel silly and like a big baby for running instead of walking. Then a petty thought that was part logic and part emotion enters your mind and reminds you that they will feel that they lost anyway. Then your emotions settle into the back of your mind and you turn your attention to your book


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N Zachary techman, thank you very much for your reviews. I'll try to put some more Spock like moments in this fic, I want to keep most of along the lines of the Lab Rats show, which is mostly comedy, so for the most part that's what this fiction will be. It'll get darker though towards the end. **

**To anyone else who reads this, I need reviews that give some ideas for what to put in. I'm getting fairly stuck, although I've written to the seventh chapter. I need to know what people think of this story. Maybe favorite and least favorite parts and how to make it a better story over all. Thanks!**

The last class of the day was P.E. As you walk into the gym and vaguely hear Leo complaining, you see that some people are playing basketball. You catch the ball expertly using your peripheral vision and someone is so amazed that they offer for you to play. For a while, you have fun. Your reflexes are a tad too fast and you tend to throw a little too fast as well. Other than that, you are a great player.

"Alright snot squirrels! Listen up! Basketball game between me and Trent's team. Trent, you choose your first player!" You end up on Perry's team. Of course, Leo was the only one left over at the end of the choosing and he was defaulted over to Trent's team. As the game is played, the scores leaned more and more toward your team. But then, close to the end, the other team started catching up. As the bell rang, the score was tied. The last hoop made by your team was a perfect nothing but net, but it hit the basket a split second after the bell rang. "Yes! We won! We won by a point! We won, you lost!" Perry cheered mockingly. The other team is looking quite demoralized and some are shooting evil looks at Leo. You don't like how the Principal, of all people, is condoning such immoral behavior.

No. No we didn't win. It was a tie. The basketball hit the net after the bell. The score is the same as before the shot." You say. Everyone suddenly looks at you. They are shocked that you are opposing Perry on anything, and doing so in a respectful and polite tone. If anyone was going to argue with Perry , they usually did just that, argue. Apparently, Principal Perry was the Judge, Jury and Executioner in this school and there were no if's and's or but's about it. Which was fine, she was the main authority.

But in a case where the main authority was wrong, in a case where fair play and morale were concerned, someone needed to step in. Since even the adults around here don't stand up to Perry, you figure that maybe a respectful teenager with the right idea in mind and heart and an acceptable argument and method might be the next best thing.

"Oh yeah? Last time I looked Miss Know it All, I saw that we won by a point. Look at that board now! It says we are ahead by one point!" Principal Perry says in an angry but matter of fact way. "And besides that, why are you arguing for the other team? You're on this team! Don't you want to be a winner?" You can tell that she is getting defensive. "I'm not arguing for the other team. We tied. Plain and simple. The ball hit the basket after the bell. It doesn't count. As for wanting to win, I would rather lose with honor than win through immoral cheating. Who else agrees and actually saw the ball go in?Raise your hands. She can't do more than give you detention." "Traitor!" Perry mutters under her breath. Most of the kids in the gym side with you. A few side with Perry, including Trent even though he's voting for his team to lose. Perry backs down, shakes hands with Trent, calls it a tie and ends P.E class.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As it is early fall, there are still some hot days and a few thunderstorms, most of which aren't very bad, but a few were. You have now been in this Universe for a week. You are getting quite comfortable with the Davenports and Donald seems to like having you around now. Eddie, of course, is still a pain in the neck, but he's not so bad when you tell him to stop being a snob. As you are walking to school with your new friends, you feel a buzzing in your head and feel the air pressure rise. You notice the wind blowing hard today and you smell the rain coming. You even think you hear distant thunder. Chase confirmed the rumbling, but he mistook it for a train. You know he has bionic hearing, but he can't seem to hear all the pitches you can. "I think it's going to storm." You say. "Why do you say that?" Bree asks. "Because my storm senses are going crazy. There's rain on the wind, the wind is blowing real strong and the air pressure is rising rapidly. I heard thunder too and my head's buzzing."

"The air pressure falls drastically when there's a storm, it doesn't rise. And are you sure you heard thunder? I thought I heard a train, but no thunder. And the head buzzing could be your social senses." Chase states in a matter of fact way. You shake your head. "No," You say, "I can hear and tell the difference between the pitches of a train and thunder. There is a different sort of vibration in the air. One rattles my head like a train running over it and the other doesn't. And the air pressure rises a lot before the storm gets close, and then about an hour or less before it hits, the air pressure drops like a rock. And the buzzing from social senses is more of a thrumming whereas storm buzzing is definitely buzzing. And can you not smell all that rain?" Chase sniffs very hard at the air. "Well," He says, "I can smell some rain. I think you're senses are stronger than mine."

Later on in the day, around lunchtime, you start dropping everything you lay your hands on and forgetting everything midthought or midsentence. You start to doubt if you're senses are right even though they are never wrong. Then you feel the air pressure drop. You aren't afraid. You feel like you're moving in a fog. You recognize very quickly that these are the signs of a very large storm. You decide that it's of enough concern to warrant telling the history teacher, since you're in history which is your last class before lunch. He thinks you're over concerned and says so.

This storm is taking forever to get here, and since it's traveling slowly enough that wind shear won't rip it up, you know when it hits, it's likely to stick around. After math class, the last class of the day, the sky becomes black as night. Flashes of lightning are apparent in the distance. This doesn't look good. The buses are about to start running to take the kids not within walking distance home. You suddenly realize that they are going to be safer here. "Principal Perry, you have to stop the buses from running. This storm is going to have far too much wind and rain for drivers to see safely enough and it's quite possible that this storm will have a tornado somewhere within it." "Ha! You still think you can run this school! That's funny. NOT! You shut your smart mouth right now Miss There's a Tornado Out There! Or would you like to run this school for this storm huh?"

Perry just gave you a challenge. You have seconds to decide. If you accept, then whatever injuries or deaths occur as a result of poor leadership are on you. If you decline, it's very likely that all these kids will die. You aren't sure if you can even lead yourself without an adult's help through storms. Then you realize something. You have force fields. You don't have to fear these storms anymore. You try for just a second to control the storm, then realize it could upset the atmospheric balance to stop it. "Well? What's it gonna be kid?" Perry wasn't giving you time to think this over! Suddenly, you feel all the life pulse in the school. You decide that much life shouldn't be exterminated because you were afraid to step up to the plate. "Ok Ma'am. If you think I can do it, then I will." You say.

"Of course I don't think you can do it! But it's on you now! So what are you gonna do?" She looks like she's waiting for your orders. "Are you putting yourself under my command too?" You ask. She nods. "Yep! Gotta make sure you have all the responsibility and maximum discomfort holding it!" "Ok. I need you to round up the teachers. I'll get most of the students. Order the buses not to go out and get the drivers inside. Get everyone into the halls farthest from the outside and preferably no windows." She scurries off to do your bidding. You hope it's to do your bidding anyway, because whatever was coming in this storm was likely to tear this school apart.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It turns out that you are correct about there being a possible tornado. As everyone crowds the hallways, you suddenly get very dizzy and feel like you're standing on your head. You know it's not part of the building overload from all the senses. It's a tornado. You never know how strong or how fast or where it is, but when that feeling comes, it's ten miles away or less. You need to get everyone down.

"OK everyone! I need everyone's attention! There is a tornado in this storm, so we need to be as low to the ground as possible. I want everybody to line up facing the walls." You wait until they can all comply. "Good, now, get down on your knees, and link arms with the person next you. Then cover the the back of your neck and head with your hands." Everyone complies. You are surprised that nobody is panicking. You are surprised that you aren't. Surely, twelve years of fearing storms (you started fearing them at four when your senses first showed up) couldn't be reversed in a few minutes. Suddenly, Perry Jumps up and decides that it would be fun to go watch the tornado come hit the school from a bus. You roll your eyes and run after her.

You run outside, letting the lightning tell you where you are and relying mainly on your night vision, which is very good, despite your day vision being poor, to help you find your way. When you finally find the bus that Perry is in, it's too late to try to get back in the building. You are safer in the open than in the bus and you know how to convince Perry to follow you out there.

"Hey there you are! I think it's coming from the Eastern side of the storm!" She says. She's excited and happy to be watching a force of Nature. She's seemingly secretly excited to be watching it with someone else too. But from what you can tell, she's not even consciously admitting it to herself. You decide not to act on it yet. "Hey you're right! I have an idea." "What?" "Well, if we watch it outside a few hundred yards north of the school, we'll have an excellent view of it with lightning from the South end lighting it up like fireworks on the Fourth of July!" "Yeah. You're right! Let's go! Come on! Quick or we'll miss it!" She takes off and you struggle to keep up. How can this lady run so darn fast?  
>You are hoping to yourself more accurately that it will miss you. You both end up in the soccer field.<p>

"We have to stay down though okay?" She nods in agreement. You both get down, link arms and cover your heads with your hands and turn your eyes to watch the sky. You are now definitely terrified. You are wondering if maybe it would be better not to watch, but then you decide that you'd rather see what was happening than not know at all, though if it was as close as you thought it was, the knowledge of such happenings would do you no good anyway.

_Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo are crouching in the halls with all the other students. They are concerned that (Y/N) Hadn't come back with Perry yet. As the school begins to rattle and shake, they gave up all hope. The school begins to fall apart and a few of the lighter weight people are already starting to feel like they are being pulled upward. They are, but the linked arms keep them down. The noise is awful, like a railroad train or jet airliner running full blast right next to them. The roof is gone and they can see lightning flashing inside the funnel. They realize that they are in the middle of the tornado. The walls collapse in around them, but nobody is killed. Then as quickly as it came, it is gone again into the distance. The kids are terrified and most are injured in some way, but they are all alive. The storm rages on._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

You see the tornado in flashes, brilliantly light by the lightning. It's a few feet wide, the visible part anyway, so it's likely that it had only been on the ground for a few minutes before it hit the school. It is going along at a good clip, around 15 mph. It won't go far, but it seems it will be on the ground for a while.

Perry is having the time of her life. She is watching as the tornado is lit beautifully and powers toward the school. Until she remembers that all the students are still inside. She voices her dissent and some derisive remark about how you left them in there and that they were going to die. You reply that they are much safer than the two of you are.

Suddenly, right after you said that, a four by four came straight at you to prove your point. You can't help it, your force field activates on it's own. You still have trouble controlling your abilities. Fortunately however, Perry is too busy ducking to notice what you did and believes it to be a close call carried off by the wind. The tornado passes quickly enough, but it's still in sight for a long time, and you're hoping that it won't turn back. Tornadoes are, after all, known for changing their paths randomly.

They can move forward, reverse direction, stand still, 'jump', zig zag, go in a circle and spawn other tornadoes. They are rumored at times to even turn nearly right angles and go perpendicular to their original path, however this is rarely seen and that's why if you ever see a tornado swaying back and forth, assume it's headed straight for you and if you're in a car, drive perpendicular to the tornado's possible path. Or get in a ditch.

For some reason, there wasn't hail in this storm. You decide that it's quite possible for that to happen and start to get up to go help dig students out. There is still a lot of lightning and thunder and rain and wind, and if that tornado decides to come back, you know you don't want to be out where something can hit you again. You know your force field protects you, but you still don't like having a huge hunk of wood being thrown at you. Who would in their right mind?

So you and Perry hurry to bury yourselves in stuff from the school. Just as you start to think it's gone, it comes back and rips through a second time. The halls were already partly demolished, and this time they completely cave in, protecting everyone from flying debris. A few chinks in the armor remained however. And it was through one of these that you see a nasty splinter of wood heading for Perry's head. A splinter wouldn't normally cause much damage, but traveling as fast as a twister can throw it, it can kill. You reach out on instinct and your hand flashes red. In the lightning flash it looks purple.

The wood went right through your hand. It caused the bones in your hand connecting the fingers to spread out and break. Oh great. Your hand hurts. It's cut all the way through. The splinter is all that's keeping the blood from spurting out. It's coming out in a gentle trickle. Some of the bones from your index and middle fingers are sticking out, blood flowing around those punctures too.

After the rest of the storm passes, it's sunset. Perry lifts a bunch of timber away from where it was encasing you both. You notice how beautiful the sunset is and think about how lucky you are to be alive to see it. After that close call, you will never take life for granted. You realize you want to guard people. And you have the ability to do it now. You can save lives with your abilities. And you will one day, when you can fully control them. You lift some timber off a kid with two broken arms. Perry tries to use her phone to call an ambulance, but the cell service is down. You wish you knew the atomic and molecular structure and the inner workings of a radio. You will make it a point to find out later on.

"What happened to your hand?" Perry asks gaping in amazement and well hidden but detectable concern. "I reached out to stop the wood splinter from getting into your head. It would've killed you with the speed it was going." Perry suddenly stops digging out kids and decides that the ones who weren't hurt besides a few scratches and bruises could dig the rest out. She grabs your uninjured hand and hauls you off to the nearest hospital. The hospital is still standing and it looks like if the tornado made it this far, it hadn't done any damage. You notice a few trees down, nothing more.

Perry barges in with you in tow. The man at the desk puts you down for a room and treatment in two hours. Perry begins to insist that you get immediate care. The man looks at his list of injured people and decides that he can move you to one hour. Perry accepts this and huffs off. You know for the moment that she has to go dig out more kids. Belatedly, you realize that while there were others injured, she took you to the hospital first. Your injuries are not the worst.

As it turns out, they can numb the area enough to reset the bone and stitch up the wounds. No need to put you under, so as soon as the cast is on, you hop up and say you don't need a room for overnight. The doctor looks a little hesitant, but lets you leave after a little prodding. When you get back to the demolished school, not much has changed. A few kids are lying on the ground. They are the ones with concussions, broken arms and legs and large puncture or internal wounds. It looks to you like there could be maybe twenty for every hundred capable of getting to the hospital under their own power.

"What are you doing back? You could pass out or get hurt worse!" Perry is actually worried about you. She isn't trying to hide it. Maybe because you saved her life or because you've been understanding and helpful in healing her heart. Maybe you only needed to untwist her moral sense and spend fun time with her. The fact you saved her life probably counts for something too. "I'm here to help and I'll be careful not to injure myself further. But the way that you're running the rescue operation isn't a good one. These kids, especially the ones with concussions and internal injuries, have to get to the hospital as soon as possible. Look at them! Some of them are going to die!" She looks around even before you tell her to and a light seems to go on in her mind. She's no longer worried for just you, but for the ones who actually need the concern. She understands now. She will help them and she won't do it just to keep her job. She wants the kids to be okay. "What's that weird pulse feeling? I like how it feels, but what is it?" You realize that she can now feel the life pulse of these students. She really understands!

"Principal Perry," You start. She interrupts with, "It's Terry to you now kid. We almost died together and I'd say we're friends." "Okay, Terry. We need to get the badly hurt kids to the hospital. To do that, We need to have the ones who can haul weight to make some stretchers from the wreckage to carry the kids who can't. The injured far outnumber the healthy, so we have to cycle out stretcher teams. We need six people to a stretcher. Can you make it happen?" She nods enthusiastically.


End file.
